Starts with a Dance
by LoadedTrapeze
Summary: Spinoff from episode Friends & Lovers. Whatever happened to the girl that declared love to Gil Grissom at the rave?  GrissomOC Disclaimer: I do not own CSI nor any of it's characters.


It may be a brief one, but I hate first chapters and I didn't have a whole lot of time. And as usual, all criticisms are welcome but if you flame it please don't be rude.

LoadedTrapeze

* * *

"I" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "LOVE you." 

She smiled and hung from his neck. "Love!" Feeling on top of the world! Even as this man detached her from him and yelled over the music.

"I don't even know you!" And, even as the other man tried to explain this man's emotional detachment, she felt so much love and joy that she almost cried.

Being led away from them she saw her ex-boyfriend's friend of a friend and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you!" They both giggled and kissed slowly before walking off to dance.

The night wore on.

Or so it felt. In all actuality? About three hours had gone by, and this girl found herself alone, half naked, and walking in the midst of parked cars.

Getting scared, a bad trip began to form in her mind, and she fell against a car. Everything became fuzzy and an urge to vomit gathered in her throat. Feeling disorientated to the point of passing out she began to claw at the car in an attempt to keep walking. But suddenly her legs began to collapse from under her. She was going down, fast, right into a puddle of mud. A startled fear consumed her. If she passed out in such a deep puddle, who knew when or even if she'd wake up again?

As she continued to fall it was as if she was being suspended in time. And then it locked on to her.

At first she tried to fight it, but it was over before it began. She was too tired to do anything.

It locked on, wouldn't let go, and then she finally fell.

Except it wasn't where she thought, and this surprised her. It wasn't cold and wet, it was warm and fluffy. She may have been too sick to know anything, but it slowly registered.

She was in the backseat of a car.

* * *

Metal. Cold pinching metal. She turned one way and tossed the other, and met with a wall flat against her nose. Moving backwards to create some space between her and the wall, she ended up sprawled out on the floor. 

She tried to speak but the words came out as a hoarse cough. "Fuck." She coughed out. Looking around she noticed the bars that made up the cell she was in.

Standing up slowly she cleared her throat and yelled out roughly. "HEY!" Seeing a policeman walk into the room she kept talking. "Could I have some water?" She swallowed painfully. "Please?"

The policeman with a sour looking expression nodded slightly and walked off. As she waited she pressed her face into the crack which created the corner of the cell. Half solid wall, half cold bars. She pressed her face in and thought.

_'I'm in "THE TANK". __Obviously.__ Or maybe I actually did something? If that's the case, I'll plead innocent. Someone slipped me something... Fuck, __ow__... I feel like shit splattered on a rock.'_

"Water?" A very loud and happy voice asked from the way the mean ol' policeman had vanished. "I was told you asked for some. And you look like you need it."

She looked up as the heard the merry little footsteps come closer. A hand was coming through the bars offering the cup of water. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing in front of the water-giver chugging it down.

Finally finished she sighed and looked at the person standing before her. He was a he. Older than the men she usually dated but still undeniably attractive. With warm yet hard features and gentle yet cautious eyes. Salt and pepper hair about to completely take over his brown strands. He looked incredibly handsome as he stood before her.

"I'm Gil Grissom. I work around here as a CSI." She was momentarily at a loss for words.

"Thank you." Gil gave her a slightly amused and expectant glance. "For the water." She fiddled with the cup but kept her eyes on the CSI. "I'm Juliet Webbs. Say, umm... I didn't actually do anything, did I?"

"Do you think you did something?"

"I don't know." She suddenly felt very scared. "I don't remember much after my friend's fiancé gave me a beer. I sort of remember feelings, but... not much else after that."

"Hmm.." A perturbed look crossed his face. "Sounds like he drugged you. Do you wish to press charges or investigate? You have every right to. Something very serious could have happened."

"No, no. I'll handle it." Juliet's brain went into shock.

"I have to get back to work but don't worry Juliet." He caught her hand through the bars and squeazed it reassuringly, bringing her back to reality for a moment.

"We'll take care of you."


End file.
